


Home for Winter

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Kaer Morhen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: When witchers come home for winter, their defenses drop, and they're able to just enjoy the company.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Home for Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I received on tumblr, I always take prompts so if you've got an idea you want me to try my hand at, come say hi on tumblr @electricrituals

Kaer Morhen’s walls had welcomed their last and youngest witcher home for the winter that morning and now he and the others sat around the table, drinking and sharing stories of their year on The Path, all happy and content to see each other well and alive. 

Vesemir rose first, heading for his room, saying he was too old to keep up with the three younger witchers. 

The three remaining witchers poured another round.

-

Another year on the path hadn’t really changed the three and Eskel and Geralt watched in amusement as Lambert got more and more tired and more and more _cuddly_. There was no other way to explain how the youngest witcher acted when he was tired. He had been like this since he was young, prickly and cynical most of the day but once the day was done and he was tired, he would seek affection and a reassuring touch. 

Lambert had practically draped himself over Geralt by the time Eskel declared it past time for bed. “You want any help getting him to bed?” Eskel asked, watching Lambert where he had buried himself into Geralt’s side and was now dozing off.

Geralt smiled a soft smile reserved for winters like this, “No, I’ve got him. You go on to bed.” Eskel nodded and headed toward the stairs.

Geralt adjusted Lambert and stood up, swinging the slightly smaller witcher into his arms and heading for his own room. Lambert would sleep better if he had someone to snuggle with, and maybe so would Geralt.


End file.
